dayz_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireplace
A Fireplace is a temporary source of light and heat for players. It can also be used to cook food, turning raw meat into cooked meat. To create and ignite a fireplace, the player will need. A Wood Pile, a Box of Matches and a fairly flat and even area. Steps to creating a fireplace: #Have at least one Wood Pile and Box of Matches in the inventory #Find a fairly open, even and flat area #Right click on the Box of Matches and select 'Create a fireplace' #Once the fireplace has been created, it can be lit even if the player does not have a box of matches in their inventory, just like the player can light Oil Barrels or some trash piles (eg in the camp near the Balota Airstrip) without matches. All that is necessary for a fire to start is a Wood Pile inside the fireplace for the fire to sustain itself. If there is no Wood Pile the fire will go out after a few seconds. If the player is fast enough they still can start cooking meat or boiling water successfully. A fire will burn for approximately ten minutes with one Wood Pile. The player can store additional wood in the 'inventory' of the fireplace, which will keep it burning for much longer, but this wood will not be saved if the server crashes or restarts. A fireplace can be used as a place for temporary storage if the player needs to transfer items or clear up space in their main inventory so that items can be moved between the backpack and main inventory. Once the fireplace is placed, the player then has the ability to check "Gear" and interact with it. The fireplace contains eight inventory spaces. If the player lights a fire while it has items inside its inventory, they will be destroyed. The player can also use a lit fire for storage, but exiting the inventory menu will cause any items within the fireplace's inventory to be destroyed. The fireplace can be used to transfer items between two players with full inventories so that neither player has to drop any item on the ground and risk losing it. Zombies will investigate lit fireplaces up to 300 meters from their position. Fireplaces can also attract the attention of other players. During night time, the distance a lit fire can be seen is very great, making it much more dangerous to lit a fireplace during the night. Note: Update 1.7.7 prevents players from using the fireplace as an inventory. Uses *When near the fireplace, a player's temperature will gradually increase. This is useful in preventing cold. *The Fireplace is used to cook Raw Meat turning it into Cooked Meat which prevents infection and increase the amount of blood replenished when consumed. *Can be used as a small source of light. *The Fireplace has a storage size of eight slots and can be used for temporary storage. Do not store items in the fireplace's inventory and THEN exit the inventory menu; doing this will cause any items in the fireplace's inventory to be destroyed, excluding wood. Trivia *The Fireplace does not extinguish when raining. Related pages *Tools *Flashlight *Box of Matches *Wood Pile Category:DayZ